


Frozen Heart

by sunkelles



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: "What If", Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Character Death, F/M, Kissing, The Author Gets Poetic Where It Wasn't Needed, The Author Regrets Nothing, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True love's kiss can't thaw a frozen heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Heart

In the distance, Kristoff can see Anna. He can _see_ her. She’s still alive. Her hair is snow white, she looks so cold, but also relieved-no _ecstatic_ to see him. He rushes towards her, and she towards him. It was almost as if the world had slowed down and sped up at the same time. The universe resides inside this moment. He wraps his arms around her in a warm, all-engulfing embrace and she presses her lips to his. It is in no way timid. She seizes them, pushing against him with all her strength, and in the blurred pleasure of the moment, he hears a woman’s screams. She lets go of his back and looks up at him in something seems like relief and joy. But then, her body begins to crystalize. Ice forms, not as an extra layer, but as part of her. Anna _becomes_ ice before his very eyes, he helpless to stop it.

Staring back at Anna’s frozen form, the realization sets in. A flurry of emotions flush through him, devastation, frustration, and confusion. The cries catch in his throat and he can feel the tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to burst his flood gates in any moment. Her face has frozen in a look of such relief, such unadulterated _love_ and he can’t stand it anymore. His screams breach his lips and the tears flood down his cheeks as the blizzard rages around him. A terrible sense of irony settles over him. Here is the most beautiful girl that he has ever known, and she’s been turned to ice, his greatest passion. And he doesn’t find it the tiniest bit beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was completely au. I just wanted to explore if Anna had made a different choice, because I honestly don't feel that it would have saved her from her plight. I think that she actively had to be performing the act of true love. Okay, rant over. I hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
